The subject matter herein relates generally to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) gasket for an electrical connector.
Some known electrical connector assemblies include a metal cage having a plurality of ports that each receive a small form factor pluggable (SFP) module therein. The pluggable modules may plug into a communication connector that is held within the cage and is electrically connected to a host circuit board. A front end of the cage that includes the ports for the pluggable modules is typically held within a panel of a housing and/or a bezel covers the front end of the cage. The front end of the cage typically includes a plurality of springs to hold the cage end within the opening and/or to contain EMI emissions through the opening. However, the springs are susceptible to damage. For example, if the bezel is loaded to far rearward, such as beyond the ends of the springs, removal of the bezel will damage the springs, such as by bending the springs.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly that includes a cage that facilitates minimizing EMI emissions while preventing damage to EMI springs at the front end of the cage.